


Digital Hero

by darkroxas92



Category: Digimon Adventure, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Gen, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkroxas92/pseuds/darkroxas92
Summary: Midoriya Izuku è un ragazzo privo di Quirk. Per questo si è convinto di essere inutile e che il suo sogno di diventare un eroe resterà tale. Ma il destino potrebbe avere in mente piani diversi per lui. Dopotutto, non succede tutti i giorni che una nevicata improvvisa seguita da uno tsunami ti trascini in un nuovo mondo abitato da strane creature digitali, no?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Arrivo in un nuovo mondo

**Author's Note:**

> E finalmente eccomi qui con il progetto a cui ho iniziato a lavorare quasi un anno fa!  
> Prima di iniziare la pubblicazione ho voluto assicurarmi di avere abbastanza scritto, e al momento la storia è già scritta per oltre il 50%.  
> Beh, non c’è molto da dire… questa fanfiction sarà un crossover tra “My Hero Academia” e “Digimon Adventure”.  
> Premetto che non ricopierò pari pari le parti di trama delle due serie che non subiranno cambiamenti, quindi non sorprendetevi se tra un capitolo e l’altro ci saranno diversi vuoti. Do per scontato che chi si avventura in questa lettura conosca entrambe le serie.

**Capitolo 01: Arrivo in un nuovo mondo**  
Izuku Midoriya restò a fissare il vuoto, accorgendosi appena che il suo eroe preferito aveva lasciato il tetto dove si trovavano, abbandonandolo da solo ai suoi pensieri.  
Sapeva che senza un Quirk aveva ben poche speranze di diventare un eroe… ma si era convinto di potercela fare. Ci aveva davvero creduto. Questo fino a pochi minuti prima, quando All Might aveva distrutto anche l’ultimo barlume di speranza che gli restava.  
“Sono davvero inutile, eh?” Mormorò, lasciando che delle silenziose lacrime colassero lungo il viso.  
Era troppo per un solo giorno: prima la distruzione del suo ultimo quaderno di analisi da parte di Kacchan, il quale subito dopo lo incitò a gettarsi giù dal un tetto sperando così di rinascere con un Quirk; poi il mostro di fango e infine All Might che gli diceva chiaramente che non sarebbe mai potuto diventare un eroe senza alcun potere.  
Izuku a quel punto cacciò un urlo di rabbia e disperazione, che risuonò nell’aria altrimenti silenziosa.  
Non aveva idea di come sarebbe riuscito a tornare a casa in quello stato. Sapeva che anche sua madre non credeva realmente nel suo sogno, e ora che aveva la conferma…  
Si avvicinò al bordo del tetto e guardò in basso mentre le parole di Kacchan risuonarono nella sua mente, ma scosse la testa e fece un passo indietro.  
Non avrebbe distrutto anche lui il sogno di qualcun altro, nemmeno se era quello del suo amico divenuto bullo. Se avesse seguito il suo suggerimento, Kacchan non sarebbe mai diventato un eroe.  
Un fiocco di neve si posò sul suo naso, facendolo rabbrividire inconsciamente.  
“Sarà meglio rientrare e fare finta di niente… non voglio restare fuori durante una… nevicata?” Si chiese, alzando sorpreso lo sguardo. Come poteva nevicare? Non era inverno e faceva decisamente troppo caldo.  
“Che sia il Quirk di qualcuno?” Rifletté il ragazzo dai capelli verdi, solo per ritrovarsi all’improvviso nel mezzo di una vera e propria tempesta di neve.  
Riuscendo ad affrontare il forte vento, aprì la porta che dava sulle scale, riparandosi dietro di essa ma lasciandola appena socchiusa per osservare quell’insolito fenomeno.  
La sua convinzione che fosse opera di qualcuno trovò conferma quando la nevicata s’interruppe quasi di colpo, lasciando che la temperatura tornasse alla normalità.  
Izuku aprì del tutto la porta, tornando sul tetto e prendendo una manciata di neve tra le mani.  
“È vera.” Mormorò, per poi alzare lo sguardo e spalancare gli occhi nel vedere un’aurora boreale squarciare il cielo.  
“Okay, chiunque sia il responsabile, se non è un eroe, temo proprio che riceverà una bella multa.” Borbottò. “Un simile cambiamento non passerà di certo inosservato e-”  
Le sue riflessioni s’interruppero quando dal centro dell’aurora comparì un punto luminoso, che divenne via via più grande.  
Ci vollero diversi secondi prima che il ragazzo si rendesse conto che si trattava qualcosa che stava cadendo, e altrettanto tempo impiegò per capire che era diretto proprio contro di lui.  
“E-Ehi! Non ho avuto già abbastanza sfortuna per oggi?! Anche il meteorite?!” Urlò, per poi cominciare a fare un passo verso le scale, solo per vedere il suddetto meteorite accelerare di colpo e andarsi a schiantare proprio ai suoi piedi, creando un piccolo cratere che miracolosamente non superò il pavimento.  
“S-Sono ancora vivo?!” Esclamò lui, osservando il fumo della caduta dissiparsi.  
Deglutendo, portò in avanti la testa: all’interno del cratere c’era una sfera luminosa, che stava iniziando lentamente a sollevarsi. Una volta all’altezza dei suoi occhi, la sfera si fermò ed a cambiare forma, assumendo quella di un piccolo oggetto elettronico con un’antenna e uno schermo a cristalli liquidi.  
“Che cos’è? E come ha fatto a resistere ad un impatto simile? Si tratta forse di un progetto top secret finito fuori controllo? Un’arma aliena? E se lo dovessi prendere potrei venire accusato di qualcosa?”  
Il borbottio di Izuku divenne sempre più basso mentre la sua aumentava di pari passo.  
Si fermò non appena si rese conto che il misterioso oggetto era rimasto immobile, quasi ad ascoltarlo.  
“Beh… Qualunque cosa sia, non posso lasciarlo qui…” Fece, portando la mano in avanti, esitando per un paio di secondi prima di afferrarlo.  
Capì immediatamente di aver fatto la scelta sbagliata.  
L’aurora boreale scomparve di colpo e il cielo si oscurò.  
“O-Ora che succede?” Si chiese il ragazzo, per poi spalancare gli occhi quando dal nulla apparve di fronte a lui un’onda gigantesca, che superava di una decina di metri il tetto del palazzo sul quale si trovava.  
“Stiamo scherzando?!” Riuscì appena a urlare prima di essere travolto e trascinato via dall’acqua.  
Tuttavia, mentre perdeva conoscenza, sentì la sua mano afferrare con più forza l’oggetto, come se fosse la sua ancora di salvezza.  
  
“…”  
“… Ehi…”  
“Si sta svegliando?”  
“Con te che continui a urlargli nelle orecchie, credo si sveglierebbe chiunque.”  
“Allora ho fatto bene?”  
“… Diciamo che per stavolta credo possa passare. Ma ti prego, evita di farlo senza motivo, okay? Alla gente piace dormire.”  
“Okay!”  
Izuku aprì lentamente gli occhi, faticando a lasciarli aperti a causa della luce del Sole, ma quando riuscì a mettere al fuoco l’ambiente circostante, restò sorpreso: si trovava in una foresta, ma le piante che lo circondavano erano sicuramente diverse da qualsiasi altra avesse mai visto prima.  
Si mise seduto, solo per sentire un piccolo urlo e qualcosa cadere giù dalla sua pancia.  
Abbassando lo sguardo vide una palla rosa rotolare via, fermandosi ai piedi di un bambino dai capelli castani a punta, che lo osservava con attenzione.  
“Stai bene?” Chiese lui.  
“S-Sì… credo di sì…” Rispose Izuku, alzandosi e guardandosi bene intorno.  
“Dalla tua espressione, deduco che nemmeno tu sia del posto, vero?” Domandò il bambino.  
“Direi proprio di no. Non riconosco niente di qui, oltre al fatto che prima di svenire mi trovavo sul tetto di un palazzo… Quell’onda dev’essere stata davvero forte. Mi chiedo di chi fosse opera.”  
“Anche tu sei stato trascinato qui da un’onda?” Chiese il bambino, mentre prendeva tra le mani il ‘pallone’. “Però hai detto che non eri al campo estivo.”  
“Campo estivo? No, direi proprio di no, visto che stamane ero a scuola. Hai idea di dove siamo?”  
“Nel Mondo Digitale!” Rispose una voce acuta, che costrinse Izuku a voltarsi di colpo senza tuttavia vedere nessuno.  
“Chi ha parlato?!”  
“Io!”  
Il ragazzo dai capelli verdi continuò a guardarsi intorno senza ottenere risultati.  
“Ehm… temo che chi stai cercando sia qui.” Fece il bambino, alzando il pallone. Solo che non era proprio un pallone, a meno che non avessero deciso di aggiungerci due lunghe orecchie cadenti, due occhi rossi e una bocca, in quel momento deformata in un sorriso.  
“Ciao!” Disse la creatura.  
“Ha parlato!” Urlò Izuku, saltando letteralmente per la sorpresa.  
“Non dovevo?”  
“Sta continuando a parlare!”  
“Koromon non fa altro.” Ridacchiò il bambino. “Da quando mi sono svegliato e l’ho trovato al mio fianco non è stato zitto un minuto.”  
Midoriya a quelle parole si calmò leggermente. Dopotutto, non era di certo la cosa più strana che aveva visto in vita sua.  
“Oh… okay, allora è… normale?”  
“Non saprei. Comunque, chi sei?”  
“Oh, giusto… Izuku Midoriya, piacere di conoscerti.”  
“Taichi Yagami.” Si presentò il bambino.  
“Io invece sono Koromon!” Esclamò la creatura.  
Izuku lo guardò attentamente. “Prima hai detto che siamo nel Mondo Digitale, giusto?”  
“Esatto!”  
“E dove si trova esattamente?”  
“Nel Mondo Digitale!”  
Izuku cercò di non colpirsi la faccia con il palmo della mano. Quella creatura, per quanto intelligente, sembrava essere un bambino.  
Sospirando, portò una mano in tasca, tirò fuori il cellulare e compose il numero della madre, non notando lo sguardo sorpreso di Taichi.  
Con suo dispiacere, la chiamata s’interruppe subito a causa dell’assenza di segnale.  
“Fantastico… Non c’è linea.” Sospirò. “Immagino che dovremo aspettare che chiamino qualche eroe per trovarci.”  
“Eroe?” Ripeté Taichi.  
“Già… Anche se prima dovranno dichiararci scomparsi. Davvero un ottimo modo di finire questa pazza… giornata…” Disse, interrompendosi quando guardò nuovamente il cielo. “Aspetta, non è il tramonto!”  
“No, è mattina.” Rispose Koromon.  
“Ma allora significa che sono passate ore!” Gridò Izuku. “Devo essere rimasto svenuto per tutto questo tempo!”  
“A dir la verità, era mattina quando quell’onda ha colpito me e miei amici.” Disse Taichi.  
Il ragazzo dai capelli verdi si portò una mano sotto il mento.  
“Com’è possibile? Non ho mai sentito di un simile Quirk. La nevicata improvvisa va bene, passi anche l’aurora. L’onda un po’ meno, considerando il numero di danni che avrà provocato. E All Might ha detto che aveva già raggiunto il suo limite di tempo…”  
Il borbottio del ragazzo divenne sempre più intenso, facendo sì che Taichi e Koromon indietreggiassero.  
“Taichi… ho paura…” Mormorò la creatura.  
“Tranquillo… è solo preso dai suoi pensieri. Ho sentito che può capitare…”  
“Taichi? Sei tu?” Chiese una voce, prima che un altro bambino sbucasse fuori da dietro un albero.  
Teneva in mano una creatura rosa diversa da Koromon e appariva come a un budino con delle piccole braccia.  
“Koushiro!” Lo chiamò lui, chiaramente sollevato nel vederlo, per poi guardare la creatura. “Anche tu?”  
“Così pare.”  
“Io sono Motimon!” Rispose il diretto interessato.  
Ciò ridestò Izuku, che si avvicinò ai due bambini.  
“Un’altra creatura misteriosa… ovunque siamo finiti, questo posto dev’esserne pieno.”  
“E tu chi sei? Non mi sembra di averti visto con noi al campo estivo.”  
“Infatti non ero lì. Sono Izuku Midoriya.”  
“Koushiro Izumi. Ma come sei finito qui allora?”  
Izuku sospirò. “Se Taichi non avesse già detto che vi è successa la stessa cosa, credo che non mi crederesti se dicessi che un’onda anomala mi ha investito mentre ero sul tetto di un palazzo, vero?”  
“Effettivamente, fino a poco fa avrei detto che non era possibile.”  
“Mentre voi parlate, io cerco di scoprire dove siamo.” Disse Taichi, cominciando ad arrampicarsi su un albero e sedendosi su un ramo, per poi tirare fuori un piccolo monocolo e cominciare a guardarsi intorno.  
“In quanti eravate al campo estivo?” Chiese Izuku. “A quanto pare, siete finiti tutti qui.”  
“Vediamo… il gruppo dove eravamo io e Taichi era piuttosto piccolo, ma questo perché ci eravamo allontanati dal gruppo principale. Se ho contato bene, eravamo in sette. E tu?”  
“Ero da solo. Anche se poco prima di quella nevicata ero in presenza di Al- di un’altra persona.”  
“Anche dov’eri te ha nevicato?”  
“Sì, anche se ho pensato che fosse stato causato tutto da qualcuno e-”  
“Ehi, sta arrivando qualcosa!” Urlò Taichi, attirando su di sé l’attenzione, mentre un ronzio si faceva sempre più forte.  
Poi, come dal nulla, un enorme scarabeo rosso apparve tra gli alberi, tagliando con le sue chele tutto ciò che incontrava sulla propria strada.  
Taichi riuscì a saltare giù giusto in tempo per evitare di essere colpito.  
“Che cos’è quella cosa?!” Gridò Izuku.  
“È Kuwakamon!” Rispose Motimon, per poi saltare in alto contro il mostro, che era tornato indietro deciso a colpirli.  
Le due piccole creature rosa gli sputarono contro delle bolle di sapone giganti, che centrarono il mostro. Questi perse di vista l’obiettivo e volò sopra di loro.  
“Presto, da questa parte!” Urlò Motimon, cominciando a correre, seguito dagli altri quattro.  
Guidò il gruppo attraverso la foresta, fino a fermarsi di fronte a un albero più grande degli altri.  
“Qui dentro!” Esclamò, prima di saltare attraverso la corteccia e scomparire.  
I tre umani si guardarono, per poi imitarlo.  
Con loro sorpresa si ritrovarono all’interno dell’albero, il quale però pareva essere più una colonna cava.  
I cinque restarono in silenzio, finché i rumori provocati da Kuwagamon non scomparvero.  
“Via libera, potete uscire.” Disse una voce femminile.  
Izuku tirò fuori la testa, ritrovandosi così a fissare una bambina affiancata da quello che pareva un fiore con decine di piccole zampette, e fornito anch’egli di occhi e bocca.  
“Uh? E tu chi sei?” Domandò la bambina.  
“Sora! Sei tu?” Chiese Taichi, per poi uscire dall’albero assieme agli altri. “Meno male, stai bene.”  
“Già. Abbiamo visto quel mostro e poi abbiamo sentito delle voci correre da questa parte. Pyocomon ha detto che quell’albero era uno dei loro rifugi.”  
“Immagino che Pyocomon sia quella specie di fiore, vero?” Domandò Izuku, ricevendo un assenso timido dalla creatura stessa.  
Ma prima che potessero dire altro, un’altra creatura rosa pallido, questa volta però a quattro zampe, sbucò fuori all’improvviso, fermandosi a guardarli per qualche secondo per poi girarsi.  
“Li ho trovati! Sono qui!” Gridò.  
“Tokomon, ti ho detto di non correre così!” Replicò un bambino, più piccolo degli altri, raggiungendo la creatura e prendendola in braccio.  
Dietro di lui c’era un altro bambino, che doveva avere la stessa età di Taichi, Sora e Koushiro, che teneva tra le braccia una creatura rotonda con un corno.  
“Lo stesso vale per te Takeru.” Disse lui, per poi guardare gli altri, tirando un sospiro di sollievo. “Vedo che state bene. E anche voi avete uno di questi.”  
“Ce l’abbiamo tutti. Beh, tranne Izuku.” Rispose Taichi, facendo sospirare il ragazzo dai capelli verdi.  
“Perché la cosa non mi sorprende come dovrebbe?” Borbottò demoralizzato.  
“Spazio! Fate spazio!” Urlò una voce, anticipando un altro ragazzo, questa volta più grande degli altri ma comunque più piccolo di Izuku, che correva disperato nella loro direzione. “Quella cosa mi sta inseguendo!”  
“Non sono una cosa, Joe, sono Pukamon.” Rispose una creatura marroncina, la quale era sospesa a mezz’aria e che si appoggiò a una spalla del ragazzo, facendolo urlare nuovamente, solo per fermarsi quando vide che anche gli altri suoi compagni erano tutti affiancati da una creatura simile.  
“Bene, pare proprio che io sia l’unico senza una piccola creatura al suo fianco.” Ridacchiò Izuku.  
“Noi abbiamo un nome.” Disse Motimon, mentre tutte e sei le creature si riunirono una a fianco dell’altro. “Noi siamo Digimon, Mostri Digitali!”  
Il gruppo di bambini osservò incredulo le creature, mentre Izuku ricominciò il suo borbottio.  
“Mostri Digitali… Digital Monsters… Digi Mon… Ma certo, è un gioco tra le due parole, è geniale. Ma chi è stato a chiamarli così? E dove si sono nascosti finora? Sembravano avere dei Quirk simili tra di loro, ma quel Kuwagamon era molto diverso…”  
I bambini osservarono il ragazzo continuare a parlare da solo.  
“Ehm… scusa, ma tu chi sei?” Domandò Joe, riuscendo a interromperlo.  
“Oh, sì, giusto… Mi sono presentato solo a Taichi e Koushiro.” Il ragazzo dai capelli verdi fece un piccolo inchino. “Sono Izuku Midoriya. Piacere di conoscervi.”  
“Beh, direi che conviene ripresentarci tutti quanti. Io sono Taichi Yagami.”  
“Koushiro Izumi.”  
“Sora Takenouchi.”  
“Yamato Ishida.”  
“Takeru Takaishi.”  
“Joe Kido. E voi invece siete…?” Chiese il bambino più grande, guardando le creature.  
“Koromon!”  
“Motimon!”  
“Pyocomon!”  
“Tsunomon.”  
“Tokomon!”  
“Pukamon!”  
Izuku restò in silenzio a osservare le sei creature ora identificate. Aveva passato nemmeno lui sapeva quante ore su internet a studiare ogni tipo di Quirk possibile, e non aveva mai sentito parlare di loro. Certo, non aveva la presunzione di credere di conoscere tutti i Quirk esistenti, però era abbastanza sicuro che qualcosa del genere non sarebbe rimasto inosservato. Oltre al fatto che, secondo Koromon, erano nel Mondo Digitale. Che cosa intendeva?  
Tuttavia i suoi pensieri s’interruppero quando un urlo femminile squarciò l’aria, anticipando una ragazzina assieme a un altro Digimon, simile a una pianta, che arrivarono di corsa.  
“Mimi!” La chiamò Sora.  
“Correte!” Gridò l’ultima arrivata, mentre alle sue spalle gli alberi vennero tagliati in due dalle chele di Kuwagamon.  
“Non di nuovo!” Esclamò Izuku, cominciando subito a correre, assicurandosi tuttavia di restare dietro al gruppo di bambini e di Digimon.  
“Ma perché ce l’ha con noi?” Domandò Koushiro.  
“Kuwagamon è un Digimon violento che attacca tutto ciò che non gli va a genio!” Rispose Motimon, mentre il gruppo usciva finalmente dalla foresta, solo per ritrovarsi su un promontorio, con sotto di esso un fiume impetuoso.  
“Oh no… siamo in trappola!” Esclamò Yamato, girandosi solo per vedere il mostro bloccare loro la fuga, facendo battere minacciosamente le chele.  
Izuku chiuse le mani a pugno. Se solo avesse avuto un Quirk come Kacchan, avrebbe potuto difendere quei bambini… Era chiaro che erano troppo spaventati per pensare di usare i loro Quirk per difendersi.  
“Non voglio venire mangiata!” Urlò Mimi.  
“L’unica via di fuga è questo fiume… ma siamo troppo in alto per tuffarci.” Disse Joe, deglutendo.  
Kuwagamon fece un passo in avanti, solo per vedere una raffica di bolle volare contro di lui.  
Prima che qualcuno potesse fermarli, i sette piccoli Digimon avevano superato Izuku, cominciando ad attaccare il mostro più grande, il quale stavolta tuttavia respinse l’attacco senza troppe cerimonie e con un solo colpo di zampa respinse violentemente indietro i suoi avversari. Questi ribalzarono a terra e finirono ai piedi dei bambini, che immediatamente li soccorsero.  
Izuku non sentì le loro parole di preoccupazione, ma deglutendo fece un passo in avanti.  
“B-Basta così!” Urlò a Kuwagamon. “Hai dimostrato il tuo punto! Sei più forte di noi! Non vogliamo nulla da te, lasciaci in pace!”  
Izuku si aspettò di venire colpito. Tuttavia quello che ricevete fu una risata.  
“Siete umani, no?” Fece una voce, chiaramente proveniente dal Digimon di fronte a lui. “Tanto mi basta per farvi fuori. Non vi permetterò di intralciarmi!”  
Detto ciò, portò in avanti una delle sue zampe, pronto a colpire il ragazzo dai capelli verdi, che tuttavia non si spostò di un passo.  
Ma l’attacco del mostro s’interruppe quando il cielo si oscurò all’improvviso ed una serie di rumori elettronici cominciarono a risuonare nell’aria.  
Izuku si voltò verso i bambini ed i Digimon e vide questi ultimi venire colpiti uno a uno da un raggio di luce proveniente dal cielo.  
“Koromon Shinka… Agumon!”  
“Motimon Shinka… Tentomon!”  
“Pyocomon Shinka… Piyomon!”  
“Tsunomon Shinka… Gabumon!”  
“Tokomon Shinka… Patamon!”  
“Pukamon Shinka… Gomamon!”  
“Tanemon Shinka… Palmon!”  
Sotto lo sguardo incredulo di tutti, i sette Digimon s’illuminarono e cambiarono drasticamente aspetto. In ordine ora c’erano un piccolo dinosauro arancione, un insetto rosso vagamente simile a una coccinella, un uccello rosa antropomorfo, una specie di cane su due zampe con un corno, un porcellino d’india che si teneva in aria usando delle orecchie simili ad ali di pipistrello, una sorta di foca bianca e infine una pianta antropomorfa.  
“C-Che cosa gli è successo?” Domandò Sora.  
“Siamo evoluti!” Spiegò Tentomon, avvicinandosi a Koushiro.  
Izuku restò in silenzio. Non aveva mai visto nulla del genere, e aveva visto centinaia se non migliaia di Quirk all’opera. Tutti i Digimon avevano drasticamente cambiato aspetto.  
Agumon fece un passo in avanti, imitato presto da tutti gli altri Digimon.  
“Digimon… all’attacco!” Urlò, per poi saltare contro Kuwagamon.  
Tutti loro gli lanciarono attacchi che erano ben diversi dalle bolle di sapone di prima: Agumon lanciò una palla infuocata dalla bocca, Tentomon creò un piccolo raggio d’elettricità, Piyomon una scia di fuoco verde mentre Gabumon una blu, Patamon scagliò una piccola onda d’aria, Gomamon fece apparire dal nulla centinaia di pesci e infine Palmon allungò le sue braccia come se fossero delle liane.  
Uno a uno gli attacchi colpirono Kuwagamon, che inizialmente resistette, solo per poi cadere indietro, mentre il suo muso prendeva letteralmente fuoco.  
Non appena il Digimon scomparve nella foresta, il gruppo esultò.  
“Siete stati fantastici!” Esclamò Taichi, abbracciando Agumon, per poi venire imitato dagli altri.  
Izuku guardò sorridendo la scena, senza però riuscire ad evitare di sentirsi geloso. Era chiaro che quei Digimon avevano scelto quei bambini come loro compagni. Ma lui, ancora una volta, era in disparte.  
“Maledetti!” Urlò una voce, anticipando Kuwagamon, ancora avvolto dalle fiamme, che emerse dalla foresta. “Non ve la farò passare liscia!”  
Detto ciò, infilzò le chele a terra e creò una crepa che si allargò per tutto il promontorio. La roccia su cui si trovavano Izuku ed i bambini si distaccò e cominciò a scivolare verso il fiume.  
Izuku cercò di restare in piedi, mentre osservava il mostro scivolare anche lui a causa del terreno franoso, solo per poi scomparire in migliaia di pixel, che si dissolsero nell’aria.  
Il gruppo di umani e Digimon non poté fare altro che urlare, mentre scivolavano verso il fiume.

\-----------------------

Bakugo Katsuki, chiamato anche Kacchan da Izuku, sbuffò infastidito.  
Era in classe, solo che ora al posto dell’insegnante c’era un poliziotto con in mano una foto di Izuku, chiedendo ai ragazzi presenti se potevano avere un’idea di dove fosse finito.  
Bakugo era già a conoscenza della sua scomparsa: era sparito quel giorno dove si era verificata quella misteriosa nevicata seguita dall’aurora, eventi che avevano sorpreso tutti quanti ma che sembravano non aver avuto alcuna conseguenza.  
Tuttavia, quella sera Izuku non era tornato a casa, e da allora era passata una settimana.  
I primi due giorni non c’era stata preoccupazione da parte di nessuno se non dalla madre di Izuku, ma poi per ogni giorno che passava, la sensazione che potesse essere successo qualcosa al ragazzo dai capelli verdi cominciò a diffondersi tra le sue conoscenze.  
E ora le autorità avevano infine deciso di intervenire.  
Kacchan non poté evitare di chiedersi se forse quel giorno era stato troppo duro con il suo vecchio amico, per poi scuotere la testa.  
No, conoscendolo era più probabile che avesse deciso di seguire qualche eroe ed era rimasto in qualche modo coinvolto. E poi non era come se quel giorno Bakugo fosse rimasto illeso. Era quasi stato ucciso da quel cattivo fatto di fango ed era stato solo grazie all’intervento in extremis di All Might se era ancora vivo.  
E a proposito dell’eroe numero uno, sorprese non poco Katsuki il fatto che ora si trovava di fronte a loro affianco al poliziotto, annunciando ai presenti che anche lui avrebbe fatto del suo meglio per trovare Izuku.  
 _“Stupido Deku. Attirare così l’attenzione di tutti su di lui… Quando tornerà mi assicurerò che impari il suo posto.”_ Pensò Kacchan, digrignando i denti.


	2. Ancora una volta, Deku

**Capitolo 02: Ancora una volta, Deku**  
Izuku sospirò, mentre osservava sconsolato il paesaggio di fronte a lui.  
Erano finalmente arrivati in cima al Monte Mugen e, ora, tutte le speranze che l’Isola di File non fosse realmente un’isola erano scomparse.  
Intorno a loro non c’era altro che mare, senza alcuna terra all’orizzonte.  
Beh, non che Izuku credesse davvero che potesse fare qualche differenza. Gli era ormai chiaro che non si trovavano più sulla Terra. Aveva osservato con attenzione tutto quanto, e in quel posto tutto funzionava diversamente: i frutti erano diversi da qualsiasi tipo ne avesse mai visto e anzi, a parte i pesci, non aveva trovato traccia di fauna o flora anche solo vagamente simile a quella terrestre.  
Anzi, a parte proprio i pesci, sembrava che su quell’isola ci fossero solo Digimon.  
Izuku rivolse l’attenzione a quelli che erano diventati i suoi compagni di viaggio, mentre questi stavano recuperando le forze dopo l’ultimo combattimento.  
Quei giorni erano stati in una parola folli: erano riusciti a sopravvivere alla caduta nel fiume grazie ai centinaia di pesci richiamati da Gomamon che, fungendo da zattera di emergenza, li avevano trasportati a riva.  
Da allora, avevano affrontato un sacco di pericoli e scoperto diverse cose come, ad esempio, l’evoluzione temporanea dei Digimon.  
Il primo era stato Agumon, e uno a uno, ogni volta contro avversari diversi, anche gli altri si erano trasformati, con l’esclusione di Patamon.  
Avevano anche scoperto che molti dei Digimon che li avevano attaccati erano stati in qualche modo corrotti da uno strano ingranaggio nero, il quale sembrava far diventare aggressivo qualsiasi Digimon da esso colpito.  
Ma quello che sorprese di più Izuku erano gli stessi bambini con cui stava viaggiando: inizialmente aveva pensato che non usassero il loro Quirk perché spaventati, ma presto si rese conto che non nominavano nemmeno il termine. E questa era una cosa impossibile, perché qualsiasi bambino è entusiasta di possedere un Quirk, ma tutti loro sembravano privi di poteri, proprio come lui.  
Certo, tutti loro avevano un Digimon al loro fianco, cosa che a Izuku mancava.  
Sospirando, recuperò dal suo zaino il quaderno di analisi degli eroi, dove cominciò a scrivere.  
“Unimon… Digimon simile ad un unicorno… Ikkakumon, Digimon simile ad un tricheco, evoluzione di Gomamon…” Mormorò prendendo nota degli eventi di quella notte.  
Aveva iniziato a scrivere le caratteristiche dei vari Digimon proprio come faceva con i supereroi: questo era il suo modo per rendersi utile. Fino a quel momento era stato degno del soprannome che gli aveva affibbiato Kacchan: era un Deku, un essere inutile.  
“Ehi Izuku, ancora a scrivere?” Domandò Sora, avvicinandosi.  
“Sì. Voglio imparare più cose possibili sui Digimon. Non si sa mai.”  
“Tu e Koushiro siete molto simili, con la differenza che lui preferisce usare il pc.”  
Midoriya ridacchiò. Koushiro si era dimostrato il più intelligente del gruppo, con una capacità di analisi che rivaleggiava con quella del ragazzo dai capelli verdi, ed era sicuro che quando sarebbe cresciuto lo avrebbe superato.  
“Ora che cosa facciamo?” Domandò Joe. “Non c’è modo di tornare a casa. Siamo su un’isola sconosciuta e totalmente priva di umani a parte noi.”  
“Non ne siamo ancora sicuri: abbiamo trovato diverse cose che fanno pensare alla presenza di esseri umani.” Disse Koushiro.  
“Per ora scendiamo dalla montagna.” Fece Yamato. “Poi cercheremo di capire cosa fare.”  
Il gruppo annuì, per poi tornare sui propri passi lungo il sentiero.  
All’improvviso, un Digimon simile ad un orco verde si frappose tra loro e il percorso, facendo battere minacciosamente una clava a terra, e con voce cavernosa, esclamò: “Bene, bene, bene… Ecco quindi i mocciosi!”  
“Oh no!” Esclamò Tentomon. “Quello è Ogremon!”  
“Immagino non sia uno dei Digimon buoni, vero?” Domandò Taichi.  
“Risposta esatta moccioso.” Rispose il diretto interessato. “Ma non crucciatevi, morirete qui!”  
Izuku si girò, solo per paralizzarsi quando vide dietro di loro un enorme leone antropomorfo, dagli occhi completamente bianchi, impedirgli di fuggire.  
“I Bambini Prescelti… devono essere eliminati!” Dichiarò, portandosi una mano dietro la schiena ed estraendo la spada dal fodero.  
“Quello è Leomon! Ma è sempre stato un Digimon buono!” Gridò Palmon.  
“Dev’essere anche lui sotto l’influenza di uno di quei ingranaggi.” Commentò Izuku, deglutendo. I Digimon erano tutti esausti, non avendo avuto ancora modo di mangiare qualcosa, ed ora erano di fronte a ben due avversari dall’aspetto piuttosto minaccioso. Inoltre, era chiaro che Ogremon agiva di propria volontà. Quindi forse c’era lui dietro a tutto ciò?  
Izuku scosse la testa. No, non sembrava proprio il tipo da simili piani. Questo significava che c’era un burattinaio a muovere i fili, e sembrava deciso a non avere intralci, se le parole di Leomon erano un programma.  
“Bambini Prescelti?” Ripeté il ragazzo dai capelli verdi. “Aspettate, che cosa significa?”  
Ma la sua domanda cadde nel vuoto poiché Leomon alzò una delle sue braccia, per poi scagliare contro di loro un colpo d’energia. Ogremon, nel frattempo, imito il suo compagno.  
Il gruppo si lanciò a terra, riuscendo ad evitare di essere colpiti e lasciando che i due Digimon si prendessero a vicenda, precipitando entrambi giù lungo il dirupo.  
“Ora, scappiamo!” Urlò Izuku, venendo immediatamente ascoltato e cominciando tutti a correre lungo il sentiero.  
A loro insaputa, nascosto dietro un masso poco lontano da loro, un Digimon tutto nero dall’aspetto simile a un demone, osservò con attenzione il gruppo.  
“Così sono loro i Bambini Prescelti. Però è strano… la leggenda diceva che erano sette. Perché ce ne sono otto?”  
Tuttavia un sorriso deformò il suo volto. “Non importa. Uno di loro non ha un Digimon, e un altro non è ancora in grado di evolvere. Stanotte metteremo la parola fine alla loro leggenda. Siete d’accordo con me?”  
Dietro di lui, come apparsi dal nulla, Leomon e Ogremon annuirono.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Izuku sospirò mentre si lasciò cadere esausto sul letto.  
Mentre scendevano dalla montagna, avevano trovato una villa deserta ma piena di cibo e di comodità. Anche se con qualche dubbio, avevano deciso di approfittarne e di recuperare così energie.  
E ora erano tutti presi a rilassarsi nella comodità di un letto che non provavano da giorni.  
“Finalmente! Mi sembra quasi di essere a casa!” Esclamò Mimi, facendo involontariamente venire a tutti nostalgia di casa.  
“Saranno tutti preoccupati per noi.” Disse Yamato, mentre Takeru cercava di trattenere le lacrime.  
“Sono passati diversi giorni da quando siamo finiti su quest’isola.” Aggiunse Koushiro. “Ormai ci staranno cercando ovunque.”  
Izuku sbuffò, attirando l’attenzione su di sé. “Credo che l’unica persona a cui manco sia la mamma.” Ammise.  
“E i tuoi amici?” Domandò Sora.  
“L’unica persona che considero un amico passa il tempo a cercare di farmi esplodere.” Replicò lui.  
“In che senso?”  
“Letterale.”  
“Suvvia, mi pare un po’ esagerato.” Fece Joe. “Insomma, non è che ti mette degli esplosivi sotto la sedia o robe simili, no?”  
“Oh, no, no. Kacchan è molto più diretto, mi fa esplodere direttamente in faccia, anche se evita di colpirmi in pieno.”  
Dicendo ciò tirò fuori il suo quaderno, che mostrava ancora le bruciature, nonostante i tentativi di Izuku di farle sparire. “Altrimenti farei la sua fine.”  
“Aspetta, vuoi dire che quei segni di bruciatura…”  
“Sono opera di Kacchan. Non ero proprio la persona più popolare.”  
“Ma perché? Scusa Izuku, ma non mi sembri proprio una persona capace di farsi odiare.” Disse Mimi.  
Izuku decise di tentare di scoprire se una delle sue ipotesi era giusta.  
“Diciamo che è tutto perché non possiedo qualcosa che hanno tutti gli altri, rendendomi così il bersaglio ideale.”  
“E di cosa si tratta?” Chiese Patamon.  
“Un giocattolo?” Si aggiunse Takeru.  
“Effettivamente, ci rendi curiosi.” Ammise Koushiro. “Hai anche un cellulare all’avanguardia. Non ho mai visto nulla di simile nemmeno su internet, eppure dici che vieni preso di mira.”  
“Non è che hai qualche superpotere nascosto e questo li rende invidiosi?” Scherzò Taichi.  
 _“È proprio il contrario.”_ Pensò Izuku, sospirando mentalmente. _“Ma questo conferma quanto pensavo: non sono a conoscenza dei Quirk. Quindi probabilmente… non siamo dello stesso mondo. Ma com’è possibile?”_  
“Magari fosse così.” Disse ad alta voce. “Non avete idea di quanto mi piacerebbe.”  
“A chi lo dici! Avere dei superpoteri… Vorrei avere il teletrasporto per non dover fare fatica!” Disse Mimi.  
“Io vorrei volare, proprio come Patamon!” Esclamò Takeru, sorridendo al Digimon.  
“Non saprei… Non sono del tutto convinto che sarebbe una buona cosa.” Rifletté Joe.  
“E perché no? Chissà, potresti far apparire pesci dal nulla proprio come faccio io.” Ridacchiò Gomamon.  
Izuku restò in silenzio mentre ascoltava i bambini immaginare che poteri avrebbero potuto avere, lasciando che una silenziosa lacrima scendesse lungo il viso, per poi farla sparire subito.  
Solo Sora sembrò notarlo.  
  
Izuku guardò terrorizzato il demone chiamato Devimon, il quale osservava divertito i letti ora volanti con sopra bambini e Digimon.  
Lui e Taichi con Agumon erano gli unici a terra, con Leomon sopra di loro, pronto a colpirli con la sua spada.  
Proprio come temevano, la villa si era dimostrata un’elaborata trappola ordita da Devimon, l’autodefinito Messaggero delle Tenebre.  
Izuku vide che il letto di Taichi era sospeso in aria poco lontano da loro. Non avevano speranza di vincere, ma per qualche motivo sembrava che Devimon avesse intenzione prima di separarli e poi di colpirli. Era comunque una possibilità di sopravvivenza.  
“Taichi, ho un piano.” Disse, attirando su di sé l’attenzione del bambino.  
“Ossia?”  
Izuku fece un passo in avanti e facendo appello a tutte le sue forze riuscì a sollevare Taichi e a scaraventarlo sul letto.  
“Agumon, vai con lui!” Urlò al Digimon che, anche se sorpreso, obbedì.  
“Izuku! Che cosa vuoi fare?” Domandò Taichi, mentre il letto cominciava ad allontanarsi, assieme ai frammenti dell’Isola di File.  
“Farvi guadagnare tempo. È quello che farebbe un eroe.” Rispose il ragazzo dai capelli verdi, sorridendo.  
“Eroe? Mi sembri più un idiota!” Disse Devimon. “Ti stai sacrificando per niente. I tuoi amici cadranno, uno ad uno.”  
“Gli eroi non si arrendono mai!” Replicò Izuku, alzando le mani chiuse a pugno, tenendo in una di esse il dispositivo elettronico che lo aveva portato in quel mondo.  
Non aveva ancora capito cosa fosse, ma lui e gli altri avevano intuito che era quello a dare ai Digimon il potere di evolversi. Forse, in qualche modo, avrebbe potuto aiutarlo ad uscire da quella situazione.  
“E gli eroi cadono sempre. Leomon, occupati di lui.”  
“Sì padrone.” Rispose il Digimon leone, preparandosi a calare la spada sul ragazzo.  
Izuku fece per colpirlo con un pugno, e con sua sorpresa, dalla sua mano chiusa il dispositivo cominciò ad emanare luce.  
La luce avvolse il pugno, costringendo Leomon a chiudere gli occhi e a fermare l’affondo.  
Il risultato fu che il pugno di Izuku prese in pieno la gamba del Digimon, il quale urlò subito di dolore.  
Pochi secondi dopo, dalla sua schiena un ingranaggio nero uscì fuori, disintegrandosi all’istante.  
“Che cosa?!” Esclamò incredulo Devimon, osservando il ragazzo mingherlino. “Come ha fatto?”  
Leomon nel frattempo fece un passo indietro, tenendosi la testa con la mano libera.  
“C-Cos’è successo?” Fece, sbattendo più volte le palpebre, riuscendo a mettere a fuoco Izuku, che stava osservando incredulo il dispositivo che gli aveva appena salvato la vita. “Un Bambino Prescelto?!”  
“Sei di nuovo in te?” Chiese Midoriya, cercando di capire cosa stava succedendo, mentre i letti dei suoi amici si allontanavano sempre di più in direzione diverse.  
“Sì. La mia mente ora è chiara. Devimon!” Urlò, girandosi verso il demone. “Come hai osato controllarmi?! E per fare del male ai Bambini Prescelti!”  
Il Digimon nero non rispose, limitandosi a fissare Izuku con rabbia.  
“Non so come tu abbia liberato Leomon dal mio potere, ma non importa. Vorrà dire che sarai il primo a cadere per mia mano.”  
“Non te lo permetterò!” Urlò Leomon, lanciando il suo attacco contro Devimon, che lo evitò volando in alto.  
“Devi andartene.” Disse Leomon rivolgendosi a Izuku, senza tuttavia distogliere l’attenzione dal suo avversario.  
Izuku sostituì mentalmente la figura di Leomon con quella di All Might, sgranando gli occhi.  
“Ma che cosa ne sarà di te?”  
“Probabilmente cadrò di nuovo in suo potere. Confido in te e nei tuoi compagni per liberarmi.”  
Detto ciò, il possente Digimon leone si girò, abbattendo a terra la spada e permettendo così al frammento di terreno su cui si trovava Izuku di staccarsi e iniziare ad allontanarsi per conto suo nel mare aperto.  
“Leomon!” Urlò il ragazzo, mentre la velocità aumentava.  
Riuscì giusto a vedere Devimon volare nuovamente verso il basso, tendendo i suoi artigli.  
E poi l’urlo del Digimon che gli aveva salvato la vita squarciò l’aria.  
“LEOMON!!!” Gridò tra le lacrime Izuku, per poi lasciarsi cadere a terra. “Perché? Perché sono così inutile?!”  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Izuku aprì gli occhi quando il pezzo di terra andò a scontrarsi contro qualcosa.  
Erano passate ore da quando Devimon aveva separato il gruppo, e alla fine il ragazzo aveva ceduto alla stanchezza.  
Alzandosi confuso, si rese in breve conto di essere andato a sbattere contro un pezzo più grande dell’isola ora frammentata.  
Si guardò intorno, vedendo solo un prato estendersi per tutto il pezzo di terra, salvo una pietra in mezzo ad esso.  
Incuriosito, si avvicinò ad essa, rendendosi presto conto che si trattava di una lapide, anche se le scritte sopra erano ormai illeggibili.  
“Chissà a chi apparteneva… Non pensavo che i Digimon pensassero anche a queste cose.”  
“Infatti non è così.” Rispose una voce, che lo fece girare di colpo, ritrovandosi così a fissare Unimon.  
“Non temere, sono in me.” Fece il Digimon, vedendo subito il ragazzo agitarsi. “Nessun Ingranaggio Nero mi ha nuovamente preso. Ma se ti senti più sicuro, puoi puntarmi contro il tuo Digivice.”  
“Digivice?” Ripeté Izuku, per poi tirare fuori dalla tasca il dispositivo elettronico. “Intendi questo?”  
“Proprio così. Il simbolo di un Bambino Prescelto.” Disse il Digimon, avvicinandosi alla lapide. “Io sono tra i pochi Digimon interessati alle leggende. Si narra che questa lapide sia dedicata a un coraggioso Digimon che si è sacrificato per sconfiggere un grande male che minacciò il nostro mondo. È un peccato che con il tempo il suo nome si sia smarito.”  
“Che tristezza…”  
“La leggenda si riferisce ai primi periodi di questo mondo. Per noi Digimon non ha importanza, poiché normalmente non moriamo mai davvero.”  
“Che cosa?”  
“Quando veniamo sconfitti, i nostri dati si riconfigurano e rinasciamo. Ma si dice che questo guerriero fece il sacrificio supremo, usando i suoi dati per sconfiggere il nemico, sparendo così per sempre. È stato un vero eroe.”  
Izuku restò in silenzio.  
“Già…” Mormorò, chiudendo le mani a pugno. “Qualcosa che tutto sembra volermi far capire che non potrò mai essere.”  
Unimon voltò il muso verso di lui.  
“Vuoi essere un eroe?”  
“È sempre stato il mio sogno!” Replicò il ragazzo. “Da quando ho potuto muovermi, non ho desiderato altro che essere un eroe come All Might, l’eroe numero uno. Ma purtroppo, il destino mi odia.”  
“Perché? Cosa ti impedisce di essere un eroe?”  
Izuku si guardò le mani. “Da dove vengo io, gli umani hanno poteri in qualche modo simili a quelli di voi Digimon. Ma non io. Appartengo a quel 20% della popolazione priva di poteri. E senza un potere particolare, è praticamente impossibile fare l’eroe. Kacchan aveva ragione a chiamarmi inutile. Anche qui, sebbene sia il più grande, sono incapace di aiutare perché non ho un Digimon al mio fianco!”  
Unimon restò in silenzio per qualche secondo.  
“Eppure, tu sei già un eroe.” Disse infine, facendo scattare la testa del ragazzo verso di lui.  
“Come?”  
“Non avrai un Digimon al tuo fianco, eppure sei in possesso di un Digivice. Sei già stato scelto come uno degli eroi di questo mondo. Tu, insieme ai tuoi amici, ci salverete tutti.”  
“Come fai a esserne certo?”  
“Mi avete già salvato la vita una volta. E sono sicuro che riuscirete a sconfiggere Devimon.”  
Izuku osservò l’ora denominato Digivice. Inavvertitamente premette un tasto, lasciando che cominciasse a suonare mentre sullo schermo apparvero sette punti, tutti in movimento verso la stessa direzione.  
“La battaglia è già alle porte.” Disse Unimon. “Mentre ti seguivo, ho visto diversi Black Gear volare verso il Monte Mugen, dove Devimon ha posto la propria base. Sono certo che anche i tuoi amici sono diretti lì.”  
“Allora devo raggiungerli!” Esclamò Midoriya. “Sarò inutile, ma non posso lasciarli da soli!”  
“Visto?” Chiese il Digimon. “Avrai anche perso la speranza, ma il tuo cuore no. Puoi ancora essere un eroe.”  
Dicendo ciò si abbassò. “Sali. Ti porterò io a destinazione. Cerca solo di non tirarmi la criniera, fa piuttosto male.”  
Izuku annuì, per poi salire in groppo all’unicorno digitale, che con un nitrito aprì le ali e decollò.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E finalmente eccomi qui con l'aggiornamento!  
> Non preoccupatevi, sto andando avanti anche con le altre mie storie, ma questa mi ha preso non poco... tanto che ormai la base è già completa, quindi salvo cambi di programma posso già dirvi che sarà di 19 capitoli totali!  
> L'inizio è lento, ma tranquilli, nei prossimi capitoli si faranno assai interessanti ù.ù


End file.
